1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many servers include multiple fans, which begin rotating at full speed at the moment the server starts up. The power consumed by the interior components of the server, such as motherboards, hard disk drives, and fans, can be up to a thousand kilowatts at start up, which may cause instability in the power supply to the server, and high power consumption.